Stalker?
by Memeow
Summary: Byakuran set his journey to the Yummy Marshmallow shop newly open in Namimori town. Nothing stop Byakuran on buying a pack of marshmallow. Yes, not even a pack.. But this fated Yummy Marhsmallow Shop does. A teenage girl who's around Byakuran aged, has stolen his heart. Suddenly Byakuran becoming a stalker.. Byakuran:Haha Not creepy stalker. But romeoly romantic stalker- ByakuXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys~ Actually this is my first fanfic story! So pleaseee I'm sorry if there's a spelling mistake or grammar or grandma or whatever that make you upset and whatever that makes the story retarded, Gomennasai! I start writting fanfic cuz my friend who also write her fanfic inspired me soo much. Actually I have this account for really long time lol but I didn't write anything at all untill today, Miracle~ So please enjoy~ I love you! - so random lol**

* * *

Chapter 1:Here we go~

"HAAAAAH!" Byakuran scream as he woke up from his amazingly weird dream that makes him really sweaty all over his body.

He breath heavily while he sit on his bed thinking why in the hell does he dream that the green marshmallow he ate last night that has already digest in his stomach was swimming in his bath up happily. Worstly, the green marshmallow look like a puke.

The giant window that was close with the long curtain in his humongous room shows some bright light trying to enter his room makes him realize it's already morning. "Haaaahh, looks like It's morning already." He sigh as he got up and head to the bathroom.

"OH MY GOD KIKYO KUN, ZAKURO KUN!" Bluebell who appear out of nowhere squealing to them excitedly with a leaflet on her hand shows an advertisement from the newly shop that open 2 days ago. Zakuro who was sitting on the sofa in the gigantic living room drinking a coffee with Kikyo that was sitting opposite Zakuro, turn to Bluebell with their WTF face questioning on why in the hell does Bluebell screaming to them so loudly as if they were really deaf they taught to themselves.

Kikyo that was almost spill his coffee put his cup back on the table. " Bluebell Chan, you do know that girls can't scream like that when you want to call someone" calmly he said but there's a bit serious tone could be heard. He had been always told Bluebell to speak politely with people and act more mature but she had always forget what he said.

Kikyo always act like a father to Bluebell whenever when she shows her silly attitude in front of them. Bluebell just smile sheepishly to both Zakuro and Kikyo. "Hmph, she's just a little kid who has prawn brain so who care, she's not going to remember what you said to her anyway!" Zakuro smirk as he look away. He will always teas and bully the little girl whenever he feel like it. Bluebell face turn red in anger. _Prawn brain? Prawn_ _doesn't even have a brain_ she taught to herself.

Kikyo knows her really well that she will get explode to Zakuro in no time so he interrupt quickly, "Anyway Bluebell Chan, what is that paper you're holding?" Immediately her angry face change to an excited little girl who was about to get a candy from someone. Zakuro face turn disgust when he sees her face change. "Ueegh creepy...". Bluebell run to Kikyo and sit beside him and shows both of them the leaflet she's been holding. "You know! You kno-", Zakuro interrupt "no we don't know". "Shuuuushhhh look at this! There's a new shop open in Namimori town. The shop called 'The Yummy Marshmallow Shop'! Byakuran is soo going to love it!" Squeal Bluebell.

She really love Byakuran like her real brother. Everyone knows that Byakuran love eating marshmallow soo much because he always eat it everyday. Yes **EVERYDAY**. Bluebell do love marhsmallow too. But not as much as she love chips. But since it's Byakuran favourite food, she will going to tell about the new shop to him and maybe go out together to the shop.

"Did I just heard _marshmallow_?" Byakuran head pop out of nowhere like Bluebell did last time. **(ok lol...)** "OMG BYAKU CHAN~ THERE'S A NEW MARHSMALLOW SHOP OPEN IN NAMIMORI TOWN!" Scream Bluebell crazily as she jump to Byakuran. Then Byakuran's eyes turn wide (oAo) "Gasp* Oh-my-god REALLY?! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god I'm going to faint!" Byakuran swing his hand to his head _dramatically _acting as if he had just got a headache and going to faint.

Kikyo respond fast and get a big fluffy pillow and put it on the ground beside Byakuran where he was standing. "here's a pillow Lord Byakuran!" The cloud guardian said loyally as he place the pillow on the ground. "Thank you Kikyo kun!" Byakuran land himself on the pillow _dramatically.._.again. "Anyway let's go Byaku chan! We going to be late or else the marshmallow will be sold out. That shop is seriously popular and many stupid kids will come to that shop!" Bluebell drag the heavy Byakuran who was laying on the Big pillow out from the room.

After Byakuran and Bluebell existence has gone from the room, both Kikyo and Zakuro face each other. "So Zakuro kun... What should we do then? Perhaps you want to help me clean the whole mansion so that we could impress lord Byakuran when he came back home?!" Kikyo stands up from the sofa and went to the big frame that was nicely hanging on the wall which present the pitcure of the Millifiore Familigna. The six funeral wreaths which also include Kikyo face. He went closely to the frame and touch Byakuran face **(In a wrong way i guess?)** in the picture while continuing on his plan on which part of the mansion they should clean first. "So Zakuro kun, can you take the mop, the broom and th- Zakuro kun?" He couldn't find Zakuro existence in the room anymore.

_Meanwhile outside the mansion..._

"Fewh! That was close!" So then Zakuro set his journey to find something to do outside. Specifically, away from the mansion.

* * *

Cycling on the rode are really refreshing. People said that it's good for your health to do some 'exercise' in the early morning. Bluebell cycle her bike as fast as she could to feel the early morning fresh air and the breeze brushes her pinkish cheek softly. But if only.. If only..

"Faster Bluebell chan faster~ The marshmallow will be gone the moment you slow down~Huhuhuhuhu!" Byakuran chuckle as Bluebell who was really exhausted trying her hard to cycle the bicycle with the super heavy Byakuran at the back of the sit singing and swinging his leg happily like a kindergarten kids. And somehow today, Bluebell never expect that he will sing...

_"Oppan gang-namseutayil_  
_Kang-namseutayil_

_Naje-neun ttasaroun inkanjeo-gin yeoja_  
_Keopi hanjanye yeoyureuraneun pumkyeok i-nneun yeoja_  
_Bami omyeon shimjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja_  
_Keureon banjeon i-nneun yeoja_

_Naneun sana-i_  
_Naje-neun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sana-i_  
_Keopi shikgido jeone wonsyas ttaerineun sana-i_  
_Bami omyeon shimjangi teojyeobeorineun sana-i_  
_Keureon sana-i_

_Areumdawo sarangseureowo_  
_Keurae neo hey keurae baro neo hey_

_Areumdawo sarangseureowo_  
_Keurae neo hey keurae baro neo hey_

_Chigeumbu-teo kal dekkaji kabol-ke ke ke ke-_

_*silence*_

**_Oppan gang-namseutayil_**

_Kang-namseutayil_

_Op op op op_

_Oppan gang-namseutayil_

_Kang-namseutayil_

_Op op op op_

_Oppan gang-namseutayil_

_Eh- sexy lady_

_Op op op op_

_Oppan gang-namseutayil_

_Eh- sexy lady_  
_O-oo-o-"_

"OH SHUT UP!" She yelled to her heart contain

So there they are, setting their journey toward The Yummy Marshmallow Shop...and Bluebell annoyed by that Byakuran guy who sit at the back sit of the bicycle dancing Gangnam style...

* * *

**So what do you think? :D Yeah I don't know why I put that Gangnam Style song. But oh my god that song is sooo popular! HAHAHA. Anyway pleaseee pleaseee click the review button. I would like to know your opinion on this story. I would gladly read your reviews because I love you so much dear reader~ The next chapter would be about Byakuran met the girl and you know~ fall in love with her~ *wink wink* So yep! Review~ \(^o^) bye biii~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahahahahah I forgot Kikyo catchphrase on the first chapter! O-ho~. Im so jealous of people who can write really good fanfic. I hope I will improve muuu.. Anyway this is chapter 2. Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 2: The meeting.

"Byaku chan! We're here! The Yummy Marshmallow Shop! Now get off from this bike! Ugh next time I will never ever do the rock paper scissor with you!" panting heavily as Bluebell stop the bike in front of the shop full of people crowding around. Also could be seen a long line of people queuing up to get their marshmallow.

She regret on deciding to play the rock paper scissor game with Byakuran. The rule is; whoever win the game will get to sit at the back and relaxed and the one who lose have to be the driver and head over to the Namimori Town where the shop is located. Which is actually quite far from their mansion.

Unfortunately Byakuran win the game. So yeah, you get the image...

What amazing is, Bluebell actually manage to head to their destination with the heavy Byakuran sitting and dancing at the back of the bicycle sit. **(Gangnam style dance remember?)**

"At last we're here," Byakuran stretch his leg once he got up from the bycicle sit. The trip was actually quiet a long one which make his leg cramped on trying not to let his leg touch the ground as Bluebell cycling. "so that is the shop? It's look really great and wow, so many people were in the shop because you know the shop still new right?" he spoke and sounded a bit worried. "Awwww the shop is soo crowded and we have to queue up in the line!" She sigh as she look down to the bicycle that she still holding the handle. Byakuran sees her face turning red ready to burst. He just shake his head smiled, seeing the little girl was about to start explode.

"It's ok Bluebell chan. We could just line up and wait for our turn to get the marhsmallow." He said with his caring voice while patting her head nicely. Suddenly Bluebell head turn up back with smiled and said "I have a plan Byaku chan!" Bluebell wink and winking many time to him and confused with the sudden cheerful expression . He can't help but curious what she's planning on.

She called him out to bend down lower so that she could whisper the plan to his ear. He did what she asked and bend down to her height level and start giving his ear and ready to hear the plan. She's really short if you compared her height with Tsuna.

"_What if you and me talk loudly that in the shop has actually a snake somewhere in the shop store room? People will got scared when they heard it and the customer will run away!_" Byakuran flinch and stand back and with his hand cross in disagree "Noo the shop might got closed too. Not even _we _could get a pack of marshmallow" He protest. It will be a bad idea to do that.

If the shop closed, not even anyone around Namimori could buy the marshmallow. Both of them thinking and thinking on how to get the marshmallow without getting themselves queuing to the line due to their impatience or precisely, their lazyness. Untill then, Byakuran suddenly have much appropriate idea for the both of them to progress. She swear she could see a light bulb pop out from his head.

A woman with her child who walk past Byakuran and Bluebell saw the light bulb that pop out of nowhere from his head. They freak out and walk even faster to get away from them.

He start whispering to Bluebell's ear "Pssssshhhttttpsssthhhhppesss tthh peshpesh?" After he finished explaining his brilliant plan, both of them grin widely and started laughing evily "Merheheheheheheuhehehuehuehu ee!"

This time Tsuna who was heading over the small market located 10 meters away from him to do the groceries that his mother asked, saw Byakuran and Bluebell standing ahead of him and was laughing maniacally. "HIIIIIIIEEEE! why does Byakuran and Bluebell here?!" He shriek, fastly he turn around and walk back home as fast as he can, trying to pretend that he never seen the two devil.

Byakuran give a two thumbs up to Bluebell with a smiled, happily and said "So are you ready to do it, Bluebell chan?~" Bluebell salute "Yes sir!" with a big grin plaster on her face.

* * *

_ "And then I brush and brush and brush and brush my hair," _As Mimi brush her long black wavy hair in her room singing Tangle song, 'When will my life begin'. She was wearing a yellow bunny hoody and a dark purple skinny jean. She was getting ready to go out to the new shop she been heard lately from her friends in her school. Yes, The Yummy Marshmallow Shop. She really love eating marhsmallow soo much. But it's not like she eat it everyday. She eat it _often_. She have a reason why she loved eating marshmallow. It's because of that one person she really love.

She thought it would be great if she goes out to that shop in this weekend. "_stuck in the same place I've always been... and I keep on wonderin, wonderin, wonderin, wonderin, when will my life begin~"_She put her brush down and end her singing that sound very relaxing and beautiful. She smiled to the mirror she been starring at. Examining her reflection on the mirror, then she's wonder...

_When will her life begin?_

Suddenly her beautiful smiled change to a sad one, rather in a sorrowful expression remembering her past which is impossible for her to forget. It's hurt deep down in her heart every time remembering that dark memories. The time when her mother left her at the bus stop when it was raining cold and in the gloomy weather. She was just only 5 years old. Innocence yet pure little child knows nothing about the cruel world she's living in.

"Mimi, mommy have to go somewhere so be a good girl and wait here ok?" Mimi just nodded okay and silently she sit on the bus stop bench and watch as her mother made her way to somewhere she had no idea where till her mother vanish from her sight. She wait and wait for 9 hours long untill it was late evening and was about to get dark. She sobbed in realized that actually she was abandon by her own mother.

She cried really hard alone at the bus stop bench hoping that someone at least notice her. At least give her a comfort. But there was _no one_ around. The rain stop and the dark cloud that washed the earth by the rain dissapear slowly as the evening sky take over.

Minutes later someone came to her. "Why are you crying little girl?" asked a boy with a spiky white hair, purple eyes and have a mark under his left eyes with his big pack of marshmallow in his arm. He look at Mimi who have stop crying and wiping her tears on her face. The boy just keep on stuffing in marshmallow to his mouth. But he look pretty skinny. She just starred at him and then to the big pack of marshmallow then starred at him and then to the big pack of marshmallow and keep repeating and repeating the same action. Suddenly her stomach growl in hunger. "NnnnyyyiiiiiuuuuoooooOOOKKK!

His eyes turn wide then burst out laughing hearing her stomach growling so loud. She quickly clutch her stomach in embarrassed. "Hahahahahahahaa! Your stomach sounds like a bear! Hahahaa here, have some" He smiled as he lend the big pack of marshmallow to her hand and sit next to her. "Sooo why are you crying hungry chan?" he asked smiling.

_Hungry chan? _"Errmm... My mom...she..she le-left me." She started to sobbed."I- I don't think my m-mom love me anymore..." she cried back just like last time. Her tears fall to the marshmallow she was holding. The one that she was about to eat it. But then he took the marshmallow from her hand and eat it. She look at him shock because her tears fall on the marshmallow that he ate. "This marshmallow taste delicious but there's a tiny bitter taste in it. You are sad!" "Of course I am! Why did you eat it?" Mimi just stared at him confused on what he did. " It's bad to waste food" He replied in silly tone.

"Sometimes life is just unfair. We, the cute little one always have to get involved with the adult problems. It's okay hungry chan, everything is going to be alright.." He said while starring in her blue eyes which mesmerizing her. Her cheek slowly turn into bright pink embarrassed yet relief hearing something that make her feel a bit better. That boy look very cute she thought to herself

Shyly she look back to his eyes and said "Thank you Marshmallow kun..Ah! I mean your name is..er..." The boy just laugh and said " Hahahaha! My name is Byakuran just call me Byaku! Nice to meet you hungry chan!" He take her hand and give a hand shake with her happily. "My name is not hungry chan! My name is Mimi." She said while crossing her arm in a bit angry and shy at the same time. The boy name Byakuran just chuckle seen the little Mimi mad.

He take her small hand and hold it in his warm hand and pull her forward to make her walk with him. "Wait Byaku kun, where are you taking me?" asked Mimi confused. "Your mother doesn't want you anymore right? So why don't you stay with Miss Naoki then? She's really kind and loving but she doesn't have any child because she said that her tummy can't make a baby anymore because all the engine doesn't work in her tummy. I bet it rusty!" He said innocently. Well what do you expect from the adult telling the little one about that issue. Of course they won't go on detail.

So both of them walk to Miss Naoki house and after they reach they destination, They meet Miss Naoki and tell her the story about Mimi. Miss Naoki were really shock after hearing that from the poor little girl. "There's no point for Mimi to go back to her mother because she left her out and she don't deserve having her beautiful daughter back anymore." That's what Miss Naoki said to the both of them. Byakuran agree on what Miss Naoki said. But Mimi have made her mind. She decides that she don't want to go back to her real home because her mother doesn't want her anymore. Her father has left her mother since she was 2 years old. So that, she live with her mother together. They have a rather difficult life. They live in a small house, her mother couldn't get a job, no money and just purely poor.

"Miss Naoki, I can't stay with you, I might burden you..." Miss Naoki just smiled to the girl and said "It's okay honey. I would love to take care of you. Beside, I live alone here so that's mean Mimi have to stay here too so that mommy won't get lonely." Mimi look at her in disbelieve. Miss Naoki went to her and hug. "Can you please call me mommy from now on?" Tears fall down on Mimi's face. She sobbed on her new mothers shoulder and she nodded okay. From that day, she knows that her life will change and she glad that there was someone who gladly accepted her as her _daughter._

Also at the same night, she found out that her newly friend actually going to move out from Japan. She knows that that 'place' is going to be far. Far away from her. Byakuran have to follow his parent to stay out there.

He said good bye to both Miss Naoki and Mimi. "One day we will meet again hungry chan! Wait I mean Mimi chan hahaha. And I will bring you 5 packs of marshmallow." He went to Mimi and hug her tightly that she couldn't breath. Her face turn to bright pink embarrassed by the sudden hug attack. Miss Noaki just smiled seeing the two little couple hugging each other which remind her of her childhood when she met her husband that has already passed away 4 years ago.

"Bye Hungry chan!"

* * *

Now Mimi have grown up and was 17 years old. Her mother have died 2 years ago living herself alone on the world. She died because of some sickness that couldn't be heal. Since then, she always visit her mother's grave every each year and pray for her.

She gave a light punch on her head as she stand up from her chair and said "Everything is just past and now, I have to move on and be stronger. I can do it!" She said as she smiled to her reflection in the mirror again. She's been telling herself to forget the sad past and move she will never forget that one person. Byakuran.

The one who change her life and the one who lead her to the right place. She always hoped that he was doing well out there. She really love that innocence little marshmallow boy that she hope that one day she will meet him again.

"I wonder how does he look like now" Mimi wonder and tried to imagine him being around her aged like her. Is he fat? She smirk then started laughing seeing her naughty imaginary image of him being a fat person while holding a big pack of marshmallow. Will marshmallow make people fat actually?

Then her next imagination is him being a slim and good looking. Blood rush to her cheek. Blushing, she look at her ceiling room dreamily._ "It's not possible to be either one of my imaginary picture right?" _she thought to herself hoping that he will just look... _fine._

She look at her purple watch that have cute bunny face on it to see the time. She really love cute animal so much. Especially bunny. The arrow pointed at 9.03 a.m. "Oh no, the shop would get crowded at this time!" She grab her bag and rush out from her house and head to the shop. Running and running, she turn to the left corner then to the right corner then suddenly she saw Tsuna heading back to his home with an empty hand. Didn't he supposed to do the groceries this morning? "Good morning Tsuna! are you heading back home? Didn't you said that you're going to help your mother do the groceries today?" She asked remembering what Tsuna said to her last time. Both Mimi and Tsuna are actually a good friend since Mimi move to Miss Naoki house. That time Tsuna was still small. He's 3 years old and Mimi that time was 5 years old. Both of they're houses are quite near.

"I change my mind Mimi chan!" Tsuna face turn pale as he remember Byakuran and Bluebell laughing maniacally. He have a feeling that they were planning something horrible. Mimi's face look questioning and just nodded okay to his friend who look pale. Maybe he sick today she think. "Oh okay then be careful on your way home." Replied her shortly. "Bye Mimi chan."

* * *

Byakuran stand in front of the shop waiting patiently for Bluebell to go as far as she could with her bicycle. He look to her who's now 20 meter away from him on her bicycle. He show 1 thumbs up to her means okay that's far enough. She smile then start cycling as fast as she could to hit him with her bicycle. (Not exactly hit him) He will pretend that he just got hit from the bicycle and act as he got injured badly. They were planning to get those people around the Yummy Marshmallow Shop attention so that they will help Byakuran who's injured. So yep, Byakuran have to scream in pain from the so-called-accident. The idea is crazy but it work, that's what Byakuran said to Bluebell as he finished explaining the plan last time.**  
**

After the long run, Mimi walk in exhausted but she had finally arrived to her destination. But something caught her eyes. "Bring it on!" Byakuran pose in readying. Mimi stared at him in shock. Is that_ Byakuran?_

It's been 12 years, she had finally met her old marshmallow friend. The one she really missed so much. The one who change her life. The reason why she still alive** (Lol really?) **She stare to her old friend standing in front of the Yummy Marshmallow Shop, their favourite food shop. With his good position and what's up with the background shining behind him brightly? Weirdly, It's make him look more beautiful, more charming, more... sexy? Mimi blush furiously seeing the prince marshmallow smiling alone by himself. His eye was eyeing on someone.

She turn to the direction on where he was looking at. A little girl with blue hair cycling her bike in a full speed heading to where Byakuran was standing. Mimi's eye turn wide in terror. That girl is going to hit him.

"BYAKU KUN!" Mimi yell.

Byakuran look at Mimi in surprised. He dodge from the bike that Bluebell riding on and just starred at Mimi for really long. "Byaku chan! Why don't you pretend that you just got hit from me?" Bluebell came running to Byakuran with her bicycle on her hand. She look at his face that was eyeing the girl who was wearing a yellow bunny hoody. Jealousy rush to Bluebell. "Byaku chan! Why are you starring at that girl!" Mimi blush hearing what she said._ He is starring at me._

Byakuran walk to her then finally he was standing in front of the blushing girl and he said,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Who are you?"

"Eh?" the only thing Mimi could said. He spoke again. "How do you know my name? Do we know each other before?" he ask her completely no idea who she is. For god sake she thought that he remember her. Or is it because she look different? Her mind thought to herself.

He went closer to her and starred even nearer to her face. Their nose almost touch with each other. Her face turn madly red, embarrassed on what the prince marshmallow did. After the long starred, suddenly he gasp. "Hungry chan?" At last he recognized his 'hungry chan' from her timid face and blue eyes.

"Hungry chan, I never thought I will meet you here! Hahahahahaha!" Fastly he hug the madly blushing girl. Her heart beat race so fast that he could feel it from her chest. "I really miss you soo much." He said and hug her even more tighter. He really do miss her soo much that he always remember her every time he eat marshmallow. Remember her timid face, her smile and her sad face. It hurts him every time he remember her painful tears last time. When her mother left her. He always hope that he could meet her when he came back to Japan but unfortunately he forgot where Miss Naoki house was. Besides it's been 12 years right?

Slowly he push her lightly to see her face but he found her_ dead. _Yes from the sudden hug attack...

Her face was really red like the traffic light. Looks like one of her imaginary picture was right. It was the slim and good looking one. Byakuran look at her in surprised but burst out laughing, looking at the cute timid girl on his arm faint by the sudden hug attack. "Hahahaha looks like someone is not use with a hug~"

Bluebell who was watching them the whole time burst in jealousy "Byaku chan!"

* * *

**Hohohohohoho looks like someone is not use to the sudden hug attack~ pfffttt. Anyway what do ya think? O-ho~ I think maybe I should draw Mimi how she look like with bunny hoody!**

**Sooo anyway~ you know what you should do. REVIEW! Or else I will have to hunt you down and open your laptop and press the review button... O_O I'm sure you don't want me to do that do you?**

**So see ya next time! \(^o^)**


End file.
